Escaping The Evils
by ChibiGotenXTrunks
Summary: it's a DBZ story set in a strange sort of timeline. Well there is Trunks who is the protagonist, he lives in this strange kind of training/house of frights. Bulma is dead before the story starts. Trunks is kind of abused by his dad Vegeta until one day.


My hand grips my sword handle tightly. A low growl leaves my throat. The man gets ready to slap me again. I crouch down. The only sound I hear is my racing heart. I whip out my sword and slice his cheek. A cry of fury leaves his lips. I draw my sword closer to me. "B-BLAZING HEAVENLY SLASH!" I shouted. The flames engulf the man and I run. A sthing hits my left cheek. I feel a liquid flowing down my face. Blood has been drown. Blood for Blood. I jump 4 the rope almost  
missing it compleatly. I slide down it. When i mange 2 stop my heart is pounding in my ears. I screamble up the rope flinching slightly when i grab a peice of glass. I reach the top and pull myself up. I looked at the doorways. Which one is right? I chose the middle one. Running at barely 1/25 of my top speed i slip and banged my head. I sit up. I look and see my hands covered with blood. I blink. My hands go back 2 normal. I get back upand run again. I stop when i come 2 a four-way hallway. 2 my left i see a dark hall. To my right i see a brightly lit hall. In front of me i see a dorr a little ways down that hall. Behind me i see a hand come up. I chose the right. I quickly come 2 another rope. I can go either up or down. I chose down. Halfway up i hear someone muttering. I scramble up faster. Pulling myself up i come face 2 face with a boy who likes just like me. I let out a scream. Then i realize it's just a mirror. I wander around the maze of mirrors for a short little while. I came 2 a door. I open it and something makes contact with my head. I fall 2 the ground dazzled by the attack. Ten long minutes pass before i can move again. I rip my pant legs and wrap up my head when i see that it's a knife that hit me. I see the mainframe computer. I pull out the disk and put it in the CD drive. I download and put it into the hard drive and the motherboard. I take out the disk. The faintest breath was heard. I turned around. He stood about two feet away from me. The once spikey black hair hung limply against his face, sort of falling into his black eyes. In his hands was a small knife and a small photo/map. "Oh shit..." I softly mumbled. He took a few steps closer. I slid down the rope. When i reached the bottom i ran 2 the four-way hallway. I ran 2 my right. Coming 2 the door i kicked it down. A small boy with a bloodied face lay on the floor. I looked around the room. Robots! The bloody faces of kids lay all around. Taped on their faces were the notes Need 2 fix memory and Broken beta drive. I heard the sobbing before i saw her. She was about four with black hair and green-yellow eyes. The welts on her body were real while her child-like looks didn't seem real. The blood dripped down. "Damn..." I muttered. I slid down the rope again. I let out a yelp and let go of the rope when a piece of glass jabbed into my skin. I crashed into the ground. The man picked me up. "Uh..." I moaned. "Give up son?" He asked me. My sheath/sword dropped. I coughed up some blood. The blood dripped down my face. The man dropped me beside my sheath/sword. I grabbed it. He stomped on my hand. I let out a pained scream. "God damn u! FIRE BLAST!" I shouted. The flames engulfed him and i ran. A sharp pain shot up my back. I fell 2 my knees. "Lose ur cool already?" He asked me. I pulled the knife out of my back. I felt the wetness spread down my shirt. "No! BURNING STAB!" I shouted as i threw the blazing knife at him. I moved forewords and fell. I tried 2 grab the rope but each time i did, i got a hand full of glass shards 2. I hit the ground hard. Blood dripped out from my makeshift bandage. I let out a cry of anguish. I looked at my hands. bleeding and glass covered. "Run away!" I heard a voice tell me. "U better run! I'm about 2 hunt u down!" The man called out 2 me. "I ain't f****n scared of u!" I yelled back as i got up and ran. I heard the footsteps behind god! There's no escaping him! I let out a shrill scream as i accidently stepped on a broken beer bottle. I dropped 2 the ground. He stood over top of me. I kicked him in the gut and scrambled away. The blood was now dried on my face. I grabbed the rope and let out a shrill scream as i released it. I looked at my hands. Then i looked at the rope. Sewing needles! That's what stabbed me! I heard something give way. I jumped out of the way. I let out a pained cry as my leg got trapped under the rubble. I saw the gun before i heard it. Not fair! No guns! "FIRE SHOWER!" I shouted. I heard the screams of agony as the gun man burned. I moved the rubble until i could wiggle my leg free. The bloody mess of a limb was numbing. I jumped up and ran. A wave of pain flew up my body. Hearing my pounding heart made me go faster. I stepped on a broken beer bottle again. I gasped in pain. Blood slowly trickled out from my foot. "Oh!" I moaned. Stupid traps! Stupid tricks! Stupid blood! I tried 2 run faster. I heard footsteps behind me again. I ran faster. The footsteps got even louder. I ran and fell down. "No!" I sobbed. A circle of fire surrounded me. My eyes flickered 2 the source of the footsteps. "SUPER BLAZING ARROW!" The boy shouted. I dogged the arrow. Then the arrow turned around and came back. I dogged it again. Sweat dripped down my face. "SUPER FAMING ARROW!" The boy shouted. "FIRE SHOWER!" I shouted as the arrow neared my face, "FORM#1WIP!" The boy shouted. My flames died down. "Trunks...it's u..." The boy mumbled. My eyes flickered 2 the boy's face. "D-Davey?" I asked softly. "Trunks! It is u!" Davey shouted. My eyes fell on his was it called again? Oh ya! The God's Wip. "Don't worry! I ain't gonna whip ya!" Davey told me with a laugh. My face remained grim. "What'sa matter Trunks?" Davey asked me. "We r now both victims of his wrath..." I said flatly. "But isn't he ur dad?" Davey asked me. "I have no dad!" I yelled sharply. Davey jumped back. "C-calm down Trunks!" Davey told me. Between my cuts and anger i couldn't understand why Davey was telling me that. "So why should i?" i asked sharply. "C-calm down Trunks! Please just calm down!" Davey shouted. "BIG DEAL!" I shouted. Davey shrunk back. "U-ur eyes...they're red..." Davey told me softly. I saw blood coming out from the middle of Davey's forehead. I hit the spot. Blood sprayed out. Davey let out a shrill scream. I saw blood coming out from Davey's stomach. I hit the spot. Blood pored out from there. I saw blood dripping from Davey's neck. "Good-bye Davey-kun!" I said with a smile as i hit the spot. Davey let out a choked cry and fell over.


End file.
